DLC Stores
There are three DLC Stores currently available, one DLC store is in the main game and two other seperate stores called Digimon DLC and Area DLC. luckysun3's DLC store will be coming down within the next few weeks. Which means, this is your FINAL chance to buy anything from that store. 'DLC Available' 'x3 EXP Booster' Buy this booster to increase your EXP by 3x. For example the normal is 5 EXP every 3 seconds but with the booster your EXP becomes 15 every 3 seconds. The price for this DLC is 60 Robux or 600 Tix currently.BUY HERE ' 'Apocalymon Buy this digimon on the main game for 500 Robux or 5000 Tix. When bought this digimon will be found under specials as long as you meet the requirements of having level 161. This digimon has a base health of 6000, and for an extra bonus at level 321 you will get the attack Darkness which deals 6000 damage and makes the opponent fly. At level 521 you get the attack GranDeathBigBang which deals 6000 damage and is an AoE move so it damages the surrounding area. Buy Here ' 'Zero ARMS: Grani ' Buy this on the main game for 70 robux or 700 Tix. This digimon is found on the specials page of the main game. This digimon has 800 health dealing 2000 damage and can be ridden on. When you buy this you can also digivolve Gallantmon to Gallantmon Crimson Mode at level 321. Buy here' '321 Pass' When you buy this pass you will get an instant level up to 321. If you are level 100+ you will have to delete your level badges for this to work. When bought and used you will lose any findables that you found until you refind them.This will only be on sale for holidays. Currently Offsale ' 'Donation :D This is a donation to nakata1609 and he will use the money for his game and himself. Such as buying models from model makers and buying things for himself. There is also a magic to the pass that will appear when his BC ends. This costs 500 robux or 5000 Tix. Buy Here 'Agumon X' Become Agumon X carrier of the X Anti Body. Costs 30 robux, Buy Here. ' 'Stats Name Health Moves/Damage Agumon X 760 SpiritFire(200) , SpitFireBlast(240) , ClawAttack(300) Greymon X 1100 HornImpulse(350),MegaFlame(500),TailCrash(broken) MetalGreymon X 2620 MetalArm(500),TridentArm(1000),GigaDestroyer(750) WarGreymon X 5440 DramonKiller(1000),GreatTornado(N/A),PosiedonForce(2000),GaiaForce(2000) 'Black Agumon X' Become Black Agumon X, Dark carrier of the X Anti Body. Costs 45 Robux. Buy Here. ' 'Stats Name Health Moves/Damage BAgumon X 860 SpiritFire(200) , SpitFireBlast(240) , ClawAttack(300) BGreymon X 1200 HornImpulse(350),MegaFlame(500),TailCrash(N/A) BMetalGreymon X 2720 MetalArm(500),TridentArm(1000),GigaDestroyer(750) BWarGreymon X 5540 DramonKiller(1000),GreatTornado(N/A),PosiedonForce(2000),GaiaForce(2000) 'Kuramon Egg' Within this egg, lies a power. A power like none have ever seen. But will you choose to use this power for good? Or for evil. Costs 333 Robux and has its own starting area only accesssed by having the egg located by the ice area entrance on the rock cliff bottom. Buy Here. 'Stats' Name Health Moves/Damage Kuramon Egg 760 N/A Kuramon 450 GlareEye(200) Tsunemon 730 NailScratch(100) Keramon 1260 BugBlaster(400),NetworkFlapping(300) Chrysalimon 2520 DataCrusher(400),UnconnectBurst(1000) Infermon 4900 NetworkGrenade(1500),SpiderShooter(1500),VirusSkater(2000) Diaboromon 5450 WebWrecker(2000),CableCrusher(2000) Armageddemon 8888 FullScaleAttack(3000),DestinyDestroyer(2500) 'Kimeramon' Made from the digimon parts of Monochromon,Kabuterimon,Garurumon,SkullGreymon,Kuwagamon,Airdramon,and Devimon. Costs 250 Robux. Requires a level of 161 to use. Buy Here ' ' ' 'Stats Name Health Moves/Damage Kimeramon 7000 HeatViper(5000),ScissorArm(1500),DeathClaw(2000) Milleniummonn 9000 UltimateFusion(???), DimensionDestroyer(7725) 'Yggdrasil Area Pass' 'Unlock the realm of the master of the Royal Knights. The portal is located on the top of the green hill and contains the boss Imperialdramon PM whom drops the omnimon data needed for omnimon and ImperialdramonPM. Buy here ' Category:Special Digimon Category:Digimon